


饱和

by chlodeni (automatic_moonfall)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 开白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_moonfall/pseuds/chlodeni
Summary: “There are some people who think love is sex and marriage and six o’clock-kisses and children, and perhaps it is, Miss Lester. But do you know what I think? I think love is a touch and yet not a touch.”——《The heart of a Broken Story 》
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai





	饱和

**Author's Note:**

> “There are some people who think love is sex and marriage and six o’clock-kisses and children, and perhaps it is, Miss Lester. But do you know what I think? I think love is a touch and yet not a touch.”  
——《The heart of a Broken Story 》

#金钟仁

【007】

下课铃声准时响起，趴在桌子上的我起来收拾东西。这一举动引起了讲台上仍在讲题的老师的不满，他朝我的方向看了一眼又继续讲题。我盯着黑板上的式子以及老师即将写完的答案看了一会儿，从第二步就开始写错那么结果怎么也不会对吧。很快老师也意识到这个问题，脸颊到耳根开始泛红，他将粉笔放在黑板边缘摆了摆手喊道：“下面你们自己去算，下课。”这位老师总是在临下课的时候犯些错误，接着笨拙的掩饰。早就收拾好东西的学生们迅速起身涌出教室，诚然大部分人受不了高数课的枯燥氛围，都迫切希望能赶快逃离。外面站着几个等待进入这间教室的学生，不出所料，我遇见了边伯贤。

虽说最近的见面挺难为情，但我还是忍不住朝他看去。他单手拿着手机，修长的手指飞快的点击屏幕，看样子是在和谁聊天。他今天穿着蓝白条纹的衬衫，已经是烂大街的衣服穿在他身上却并不俗气。金边圆框眼镜架在鼻子上让他看起来斯文许多，镜片后却是微蹙的眉头。我也随之不自觉的皱眉。

身后的吴世勋粗鲁的推了我一下:“发什么呆。”这声抱怨惊到了他，他抬头朝我们一瞥，愣了一下，局促的低头继续发消息。我也快速移开目光，背向他离开。

我们随着拥挤的人群移动到下一个教室，我和吴世勋依旧坐在靠窗的位置，屋外的天空开始变暗，风将楼旁的树刮得哗哗作响，一个塑料垃圾箱不堪被刮倒，里面的内容物被吹得到处都是，年迈的清洁工不得不追着处理。风作出一副萧瑟的景象，而这些恰好被我看到。

大屏幕上投出了今天的阅读，老师讲完前面的句子，请了位男生翻译最后一段。他怯生生地站起来：“有些人认为爱是……性？”学生们小声的笑起来，我看不见他的表情但此刻我想他应该羞红了脸。他清了清嗓继续翻译：“是婚姻，是六点的亲吻……”，到最后一句他迟疑地说道：“我认为爱是一个触碰又不是一个触碰？”

老师笑了。

趁着老师废话的功夫，我将这句话输进手机搜索。教室的网实在是不敢恭维，我木然的盯着不停打转的加载圈，耳边是老师的絮絮叨叨。刚才的文章我也没有用心去听，也不知道他在讲些什么。

时间仿佛被拉长，转动的圆圈，冗长的故事。在这个被扭曲的空间里，不知为何我的心跳得快起来。汗水从额头滴下来，这里的天气还真是无常。在这种莫名的焦急中，我意识到我应该知道这个答案。

屏幕上的字和老师的声音同时传达给我，这我大概很久都会被这种微妙而又似曾相识的触动缠住，它们告诉我：

爱是想触碰又收回手。

【002】

一个冰凉的触感让我醒过来，睁开眼，吴世勋将他湿漉漉的手放在我的脸上。

“起床了，今天有课。”

我半梦半醒的爬起来，双手捂住脸感到一阵无力。下半身黏黏的，我挠了挠本就蓬乱的头发，掀开被子去洗漱。

站在花洒下，水流冲湿了我的头发，我将头向后仰，让它们潮得更彻底些。不太热的水让我清醒许多，但是那个的梦却萦绕在我的脑海里，配合身体的本能，变得更加清晰起来。

我和他纠缠着。唾液、汗水、泪水混合在一起，情欲与燥热让我失去理智，疯狂的想探索他身体的每一处。我两只手掐住他的腰肢，指尖摩挲着他细腻的皮肤，一边细密的吻着他。他动情了却不停推拒，身体微微的颤抖着，一副欲迎还羞的样子。他像是满足到了极点，眼角湿润起来。我抚上他的脸颊，软语温存着。欲望达到顶点，随时都会爆裂。

春梦的对象是他。

还真是羞耻。

【001】

我和他的第一次见面是在另一间教室里。那天我牺牲了难得没课的早上去帮珉豪哥代课，刚进门便看到中间第三排一个男生朝我招手，小巧的脸和下垂眼让他看上去很温和。

“金钟仁？”

我刚坐下，他便问我。明明看起来娇小的人，声音却透着力量。

“嗯。”我点点头，将包进桌肚里。

“我叫边伯贤，珉豪的同学。”

“你是怎么，我是说……”

“怎么认出你的？”边伯贤马上捕捉到了我的疑问，“啊，因为珉豪和我说到时候会有一个黑小孩来帮他代课。”

我还能说什么，我记住了，我以后再也不想给崔珉豪代课了。

这节课和高数一样无聊，课到一半，环顾教室，大多数人昏昏欲睡，偷偷在下面刷手机。我侧过头，边伯贤坐得端正，一副听得认真的样子。我趴下来，枕着臂弯观察他。他的皮肤白净，狭长的睫毛很好看。明明戴着眼镜，却依旧掩盖不了略微软糯的长相。反观比他小两岁的我，从视觉上来说，看起来应该比他大吧。

“那边那个趴下的同学，可以回答我的问题吗？”

所有人的视线都集中到我身上，我连忙站起来。

“我不会。”我脱口而出。

“坐下好好听课。”

四面八方的视线统统收回去，身边的却没有。边伯贤仍在盯着我，我不知道我脸上是不是有什么，又羞于去看他，不知所措的将头往另一边偏了偏。

第二面是在宿舍楼道里。那天是周末，他拿着牙刷睡眼惺忪的走向我。我冲他打招呼。

“我们住一起呢。”之后某次代课我提起。

“或许我们以前就见过，只是你没注意罢了。”边伯贤风轻云淡的答道。

第三面、第四面,以后的很多面则是在校园里的各个地方。我们每个人遇到的形形色色的人，在互不相识的情况下都是擦肩而过，没有任何问题。

而两个人一旦相遇了，就像是生命都被交错起来那样。

//

【003】

一下课吴世勋去找他心心念念的男老师，一溜烟人就跑没影了。我在心里委婉表达了对他的“问候”，收拾好东西走向与他相反的方向。

屋外的雨下得不小，但也不是走不了的那种程度，我撑开伞要走，余光里瞥到靠着柱子等雨停的边伯贤。

我私心想看到他被雨淋湿后的样子。雨水从上至下流过他的身体，衬衫紧贴在他的皮肤上，透过水渍能看到他的两个暧昧的红点。牛仔裤也黏腻着，勾出他浑圆的臀部。

想想还真是色情呢。我咽了咽，甩开脑中的想法刚要向他走去，不远处一个人跑过来，我停住脚步，下意识咬住了指甲。

朴灿烈。

啊，还真是阴魂不散。

边伯贤看着他，像是在嗔怪，一边伸手撩了撩他打湿的刘海。朴灿烈满并不在意的拨下他的手。雨渐渐小了下来，他一手搭在边伯贤肩上，贴着他的耳朵说了些什么。

等他们终于消失在雨幕里，我吐掉嘴里咬下的指甲，撑起伞也离开了。

起风了，雨水飘到我的身体上，寒冷让我打了个喷嚏。这声音在空阔的楼群中显得尤为清晰，我抛下它们顶着风雨朝前走。

一切又重回平静。

【008】

我是在一个晚上被一阵骚乱吵醒的。我迷迷糊糊的问匆忙穿鞋的吴世勋发生了什么，他神色慌张的看了我一眼，拍了拍我的肩膀，说道:“没什么，继续睡吧。”

之后宿舍又归于平静，整个房间只剩下我一个人。

空荡的房间中，我的睡眠却变得痛苦起来。压抑与闷热，似梦非梦间，边伯贤再次浮现在我的面前中，他向我伸出手，我试图去握住，在我与他指尖触碰的一瞬，他猛地跌落到一片漆黑中。整个空间只有我一个人，我被困在里面，这下更痛苦了。房门嗙得一声被人撞响，与此同时我惊醒过来，听到屋外嘈杂的脚步声和几声喊叫。

我睡不着了，屋外的紧张感驱使我起床。朝窗外望去，一辆救护车停在楼前。我意识到是出了什么事，马上清醒过来，披上外套下楼。我在二层看到两个医护人员抬着担架，而担架上躺着的人是边伯贤，他身上盖着的床单上有几片刺眼的血迹。这显然是一种视觉上的冲击，我不知道他哪里受伤了，但这样看来再迟一步他大概会死吧。我理解了吴世勋为什么不打算将我弄醒。

其实没什么好掩饰，住在同一个楼层、准时出现在周五的教室…任何一个环脱节我都会发现。我也不是那种因为这种事就失控的人。

吴世勋看到我，抿了抿嘴，侧身让我过去，我看到边伯贤脸色苍白，嘴唇毫无血色。而我只能目送他上了救护车。

刚才人群中没有朴灿烈的身影，我原以为今晚他们会一起度过，但显然不是这样。回去的路上我看到滴在地上的点点血迹。边伯贤的宿舍里，那位及时赶到的室友正在用力清理地上的血迹。我同他聊了几句，便回了宿舍。

他宿舍里大片的血迹印在我脑中，流那么多血，大概……

一股恐惧侵袭上我，我揪着胸口的衣服，摇摇晃晃走到床边躺下。

“你知道了。”吴世勋问道。

那句无意间飘进我耳朵的话在我脑中响起:他这是自杀？

“嗯。”

吴世勋在我旁边站了一会儿，终究什么没再说什么，去睡觉了。

我闭上眼睛，出现的却是大片的血迹。边伯贤赤裸的躺在其中，如同花一样绽放。

至于这一切的根源，我能猜到，却期待事情不是我想的那样。我环住发抖的身体，咬着牙不让自己落泪。

大概，会死吧？

【009】

第二天早上我打听了他所在的医院，问了情况，得到的结果却是仍在昏迷中。

我想这时候能回答我问题的人只有朴灿烈，可最近他行踪不定，那天过后也没有回过宿舍。有一次碰巧遇见，他和一位挺有名的学长聊着什么，我远远的观察他，他脸色很不好。注意到我的一瞬他朝我看了一眼转身就和学长离开我的视线，好像知道最近在找他的人是我。

不过显然是朴灿烈更沉不住气，在周六将我约了出来。

朴灿烈给自己点了咖啡，给我点了果茶。虽然不承认，但我确实不喜欢那种苦的东西。

“知道我和他的关系吗？”

朴灿烈突然开口问道。

我不情愿的点头。

“他精神上一直有问题，最近又因为你一直很纠结。”他开门见山的说道。

一发重击，我的不安得到证实，但他却说得像是今天吃了一支冰淇淋那样简单。我抿着嘴，下意识握紧了玻璃杯，转头望向窗外。

“所以说，你都知道？”沉默了许久，我沉住气问道。

朴灿烈慢悠悠的用勺子搅动着咖啡，怪异的扯了一下嘴角，反问道:“那你知道吗？”

我被这句话打击到了，对他的愤怒一下子泄了气。其实我在他面前从一开始就没什么底气，主动找他谈话完全就是不自量力的行为，而我又偏偏这么做了。接下来他说的话我不大能听进去。

尽管不想承认。

我或许知道又其实并不知道。

我的内疚加重了，于是那句“那你知道吗？”便在我脑中反复回响，无法抹去。

//

【004】

月亮的光辉完全被地面的灯光掩盖，凄凄的挂着。星星则完全没了踪迹，隐没在猩红色的天空中。充满花香的空气里混合着食物的味道，两边的小吃铺都在卖力的叫卖，行人三五成群的从我身边走过，又或是停下去购买一份他们想品尝的食物。店铺里发出的热气让整条街变得闷热起来，这让我出了不少汗。

我走到一台自动售卖机前，呆呆的盯着里面的罐装可乐许久后投了几个硬币买了一罐。拉开拉环，这一瞬间有“噗嗤”的声音，即使街上很嘈杂我还是听见了，这声音让我很舒服。

我喝了一口平静心情。就在十分钟前，我和吴世勋他们在这条街上“走散”了。我用脚指头都能想出来是吴世勋想和他的小老师独处。那一开始把我带出来的意义是什么呢？

虽然我被抛弃了，但也不想太早回去。这里离学校不太远，走几步就是商圈。我正考虑着是不是要去提前购置几件夏装，便被人叫了名字。

“钟仁？”

我抬头，见边伯贤站在我面前。他手里提着个购物袋。对比我的一脸挫败，他看上去挺精神的样子。

“啊，伯贤哥，来购物吗？”我客套的说道。

“哦，我家在附近，出来买点东西。”

边伯贤的回答让我吃惊，在不知道聊了什么之后，我紧张地坐在他家的沙发上，并且即将在这里度过一个晚上。

简单的小公寓，摆放的家具不多，看起来空荡荡的。客厅里只放了一张沙发和壁挂电视，连茶几都没有。沙发前铺着一大张毯子，边伯贤拿了东西过来，席地而坐，我见状也从沙发上滑下来坐在地毯上。

“家里比较简陋，别介意。”

“啊，没事。叔叔阿姨呢？”

“这里只有我一个人住。”他递给我一瓶酒，“我也就周末回来。”

我接过酒拿着，一时间不知道该说些什么。

“嗤”，他打开他手中那瓶，我盯着液体中不断上浮的气泡，心中却隐隐的慌乱。

“哎，你说对我有过想法？”边伯贤单手晃着酒瓶，看起来挺惊讶的说道。

“也不是，就是…”我的话还没说完便被打断。

“早知道就不和你走那么近了。”

这句话着实吓我一跳，我小口啜着酒不知道该说什么。

“有什么想法呢？”边伯贤挪了挪位置，贴向我。我们俩的距离一下子拉近了，他温热的呼吸带着果味酒气扑向我。现在这个状况还真是危险了，不过好在我喝了酒，客厅只开着壁灯，脸颊泛红也正好掩饰了我的窘迫。

“就是，一些……”我说得结结巴巴，还是没有说出口。

“真是坏小子。”

边伯贤玩味的笑着，脸颊有两团红晕。

他看上去喝多了。

不知道从哪一刻开始脱节。人总是会在昏暗的环境里做些出格的事，他坐到我身上，我们接吻，身上的衣服一件一件减少，我的双手游离在他的皮肤上。我曾经做的梦在那个晚上真实发生了。

【005】

我醒来时已经是中午了，边伯贤也刚醒不久的样子。这是可能是我平生最尴尬的起床了。

傍晚时边伯贤邀请我去楼上看晚霞。临近夏日，云也变幻莫测起来，我一向喜欢高的地方，这样就能离天更近一些。凉风拂过扫去了白天的燥热，柔和的霞光将缥缈的云染成一片橙红，同碧空交相辉映。夕阳照在边伯贤脸上，让他看起来温柔许多。

我们俩并排坐在顶楼的天台上，默契的没有提昨晚的事。至于原因我想大概是出于本能吧。

宿醉带来的后遗症让我非常难受，加上放纵过后的疲累，我整个人看起来无精打采。

边伯贤看着我，问道:“累吗？”

我点点头。

“成长过后都会累。”

我的脸腾的一下烧起来，推了他一下，小声嘟囔道:“你在说什么呀。”

边伯贤咯咯地笑得很开心，倚到我身上。

“我的家乡啊，晚上十点后路上的红绿灯都休息了。”

“我喜欢的人真的是和我一样呢。”

……

“如果能永远睡着该多好。”

我听得一头雾水，只得不停的“嗯”。

“真是冷漠啊。”边伯贤叹息道。

“我只是……没怎么听懂。”我连忙解释。

边伯贤不再说话，他攥住我的手，我被握得有些疼。

他像是压抑了许久，即使是在放纵也提心吊胆，嘴里总是含着一句话，始终没有说出口。

他开始和我讲故事，关于他，以及：

朴灿烈。

至此我才知道那个人对他的意义。

我在他们之间始终是个第三者，他们曾经发生过什么我都无法真正了解。

那么，在这个故事中，我大概也许就不该出现。

//

【006】

我还是喜欢同边伯贤在一起，却始终不敢再往前发展。边伯贤依旧和朴灿烈走得很近，这就让我很困惑，我不知道在这个故事里，我算什么，朴灿烈又算什么。

而那晚过后，对边伯贤来说，他是认为我们的关系同之前不一样了，待我也亲密了许多。不过我仍是像之前那样同他相处，这样显然是误导了他，在之后的一段时间里，总是一副犹豫不安的样子。实话说，看他纠结的朝我瞟来样子是真的有意思。我也想理清楚我和他的关系，却在看似平衡的陪伴中遗忘了。

但又或是，我压根就没想解决。

我们都有问题，却都选择埋在心里。

【010】

我能肯定他曾向我发出某种信号。

那天他突然扭过头看向我，表情是前所未有的温和，他的嘴一开一合，说着脸色凄怆起来，像是马上就要落泪。那时我的脑袋昏胀得很，并没有意识到他的异常。我努力回想他说了什么，然而对于那天的记忆，脑袋里除了绚丽的夕霞和他悲伤的神情之外就什么都没有了。他那天说的话也只断断续续的存在，并且没有章法，我试图理出一条明确的线索，却总在线路交汇处错乱，变得一团混沌。

现在想想那应该是一条极为重要的信号。

我开始反复做关于鲜血的恶梦，醒来时一阵空虚，直到边伯贤活着站在我面前才好转过来。

他约在我上次和朴灿烈见面的咖啡店，这次边伯贤帮我点了咖啡，自己点了花茶。他点了一大壶花茶，足够我们在这里喝很久。还有这杯浓缩咖啡，要喝完并不容易。

“你……”我开口，却不知道该说什么。明明之前那么着急希望他醒过来，在心里模拟了一遍又一遍的话现在却一句都说不出来。

“我好多了。”

边伯贤单手撑着脖子，垂着眼，另一只手轻轻摩挲着茶杯的边口。

我开始讲我这段时间发生的事，边伯贤却望着窗外，眼神飘忽不定，也不知道有没有认真听。当我讲的正专心时，他蓦地开口“荼蘼花开了。”语气平淡。

风吹过店外园圃里的一大片白色的花丛，卷起些许花瓣。

我心里一慌，试图将话题拉回到可以解决问题的内容上。

边伯贤听着我的话本来面无表情的脸上咧出一丝微笑，这让我想到我们那天晚上，他也是这么笑的。我不知怎么的，也笑起来。

我们的关系，在这场闹剧里，到达饱和。

End.


End file.
